


וולטאז'

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: רמוס וטונקס בצל המלחמה
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks





	וולטאז'

היא זכרה אותו כבן שש-עשרה. הוא החביא שוקולד בין קפלי חלוקו ואצבעותיו שפרעו את שיערה הדיפו ריח קלוש של פולי קקאו וסיבי אריג. סיריוס נהג להביא לה ממתקים וצחק בקול כשהתנפלה עליו, אבל רמוס רק הדף אותה לאחור, חייך בביישנות, וכמו לאחר מחשבה, פשפש בכיס חלוקו ושלף חפיסת שוקולד מומסת למחצה. לשוקולד שלו תמיד היה טעם אחר, מתוק יותר. היא הייתה מלקקת את אצבעותיה ותוהה למה הוא נראה עצוב.

כשפגשה אותו בפעם הראשונה אחרי יותר מעשור, חשבה כי במובן מסוים, לא השתנה כלל. איכשהו, הייתה לכך חשיבות כי מתחת למסכת השיער האפור והקמטוטים הדקיקים שבזוויות פיו ("זה הדבר הראשון שאני רואה כשאני מסתכל על בן-אדם," היה אביה נוהג לומר, "האם הוא יודע לחייך"), הפנים הם אותם פנים.

זו הייתה ישיבת מסדר- אמא שלה ישבה זקופה ושותקת כמו ערבה (טונקס לא ידעה מתי, אבל בנקודה מסוימת, החלה אמא לכלוא את צחוקיה ורק חיוכים עצובים, עייפים, הסתמנו בעיניים האפורות), ואביה הקשיב באותה דריכות שאפיינה אותו. אי-שם, בקצהו השני של החדר, ישב זר עייף למראה. עיניה נדדו לעברו שוב ושוב, ורק כשנתקלה בו בתום הישיבה (טונקס שפכה את הקפה שלה והוא אמר: "זו גלימה ישנה, זה בסדר"), התחוור לה לפתע ש-"אתה רמוס לופין! יש לך שוקולד!"

היא לא חשבה שגבר בגילו מסוגל להסמיק כמו בן טיפש-עשרה. כאילו הייתה סבורה (בת עשרים ושלוש, בסך הכל) כי זִקנה איננה אלא התפוגגות של פיגמנטים. העור מתרופף והלחיים שוקעות כדי לפנות מקום לזיכרונות. היא התנצלה והם יצאו לחצר (לופין הציע לה שוקולד: מבטיהם הצטלבו לרגע, וטונקס השתתקה. היא תהתה אם הוא מרגיש בן שש-עשרה – אם זה כואב, להציע לה שוקולד). הרחק מעליהם, האיר ירח עקמומי את הבית העתיק.

היא פגשה אותו שוב, כמה שבועות לאחר מכן. דמבלדור כינס משלחת קטנה לאסוף את הארי פוטר מבית דודיו בסארי, ולופין (מוזר, איך שהשנים ממירות בני-אדם, משמות פרטיים לשמות משפחה – רחוק יותר ויותר ככל שאתה גדל), ישב בחדר המבוא וקיצץ את זנב המטאטא שלו. אמלין וואנס ריחפה ברקע וסיריוס הבהיל אותה כשהגיח מתוך הצללים. טונקס חיבקה אותו ונשכה את שפתיה ברגע האחרון, מתאפקת שלא לומר לו כמה הצטמק (ושפעם היה הדבר הכי בהיר וקופצני וגדול ומרשים שהיא זוכרת. היא לא יודעת למה היא רוצה לחלוק את הזיכרונות האלו. אבל הם נתקעו בתחתית גרונה והעיקו עליה).

היא הניחה לסיריוס כשהחל להתפתל באי-נוחות (אולי אזקבאן נדבק אליך. אולי הוא הופך מגע לדבר רע. לדבר מכאיב) וזרועותיה נשמטו לצידי גופה. מקצהו השני של החדר, הביט בה לופין והנהן חרישית. טונקס רצתה לחייך, אבל נוכחה שהחיוך הופך למסכת פיירו על פניה (גם כשאני מתחבאת אני שקופה). הוא לא אמר דבר. זה היה נחמד מצידו. מגונן וחומל במידה שווה.

יותר מאוחר, בבית, שכבה על המיטה כשגבה אל גורדי והניחה לו לעשות כרצונו. אם יראה את פניה, ידע כי היא חושבת על דברים אחרים- על אמה שחדלה לצחוק ואביה שצוחק כפליים בשביל שניהם. יֶדע כי היא חושבת על גבר אחר שהציע לה דברי מתיקה כדי לשכך את הסומק בפניה, וצחק (כולו בן שש-עשרה, היא לא יודעת למה היא זוכרת את זה), כשעטתה פרצופים מוזרים על מנת לשמח אותו.

גורדי חיבק אותה מאחור במשך הלילה. קצת כמו גור כלבים. פניו, מאורכים וצנומים, היו אפורים פחות כשהתעורר. "אני חושב שאת מעבירה אלי אנרגיה כשאנחנו ישנים," אמר לה פעם, והיא חשבה:  _ מה זו אהבה אם לא מוליך דקיק ממתכת. אתה קולט ממני זיכרונות וחשמל וקסם מזוקק ואני לוקחת אלי את העייפות שלך ומעכלת אותה בשנתי. קצת כמו פוטוסינתזה. _ הכאיב לה לחשוב שהיא רוצה גם, אבל אחרת. שאולי העייפות הזו השיגה גם אותה, והיא מושיטה אצבעות ילד שמנמנות לגשש החוצה. למצוא מישהו שיעכל בשנתו את המועקה שחשה. 

"גורדי," מצאה את עצמה פונה אליו כשהתעוררו, חזה אל גב, "למה דווקא אני?"

גורדי התרומם על מרפק צנום ורכן להביט בה. "למה את מתכוונת?"

"אני מתכוונת... למה דווקא אני- למה דווקא אני עושה לך טוב?"

הוא שקל את דבריו שניות ארוכות. "אני לא יודע," אמר לבסוף. "כי את חיה. אני חושב שאני כל הזמן עייף."

גם לופין נראה עייף בישיבות המסדר. טונקס תהתה האם יש לה משהו מגברים עייפים. היא פגשה את גורדי כשכמעט נרדם מול הדלפק שלו (הוא עבד כפקיד במשרד הקסמים) וחשבה שהעיגולים הכהים מתחת לעיניו התכולות גורמים לו להיראות כמו כלבלב. רמוס לופין ניחן גם הוא באותה איכות ערטילאית – קמט פה, צל תכלכל שם – שהפכו אותו לחביב ובלתי-מזיק. קצת כמו חולצת הג`רזי הישנה שלה ("הכשרת הילאים, מחזור 1992"), רכה ומתקמטטת אחרי עשרות כביסות. היא ציפתה ממנו להיות רציני כמו גורדי (היא חשבה שגורדי מעכל מילים לאט, כאילו כדי להרגיז: גם כאשר צחק לבדיחות שלה, תמיד צחק באיחור), אבל לופין – רמוס... ובכן, הוא היה שנון. אולי המילה המתאימה יותר הייתה "ערני" (טונקס מצאה את הפרדוקס משעשע). זה מצא חן בעיניה. רמוס מצא חן בעיניה.

היא וגורדי נפרדו כמה שבועות לפני חג המולד. היא לא הייתה בטוחה מדוע (הוא היה החבר הראשון שלה וטונקס אהבה אותו), אבל גורדי אמר ש"די" (וגורדי אף פעם לא ידע לדבר) וזה היה הסוף. בינה לבין עצמה, תהתה האם הרגיש במשהו, שזה-כבר-לא-זה ואולי מה-שלא-זרם-ביניהם כבר לא החליק באותו סמרור חשמלי מסנוור עיניים ומעתיק נשימה. אולי ידע שרמוס לופין גורם לה לחייך ולזכור איך זה להיות בת שמונה.

החג נכנס בזהירות, כמו בכל שנה. בבית הוריה, תלה אבא קישוטים על עץ האשוח ואמא השקיפה מהחלון (פעם היו להם חגים אחרים, שמחים יותר). היא מילאה את חלקה ורכשה מתנות לכולם, ואחרי שכססה את ציפורניה משך רגע ארוך, הוסיפה קופסת פרלינים. טונקס לא חשבה שתגיע לגרימולד שתיים-עשרה עד אחרי החג (קבוצות שוליים סהרוריות נהגו לקיים ריטואלים מוזרים ערב היול והחליפות במטה הכבידו את עומס העבודה על הסגל הצעיר), אבל החג הנוכחי היה שקט יחסית והיא הרוויחה ביושר יומיים של חופשה.

האווירה בגרימולד שתיים-עשרה הייתה עליזה מן הצפוי. הילדים הגיעו מהוגוורטס (טונקס כמעט הרגישה אשמה על כך שהיא חושבת עליהם כילדים- היא, עם החולצות הקרועות שלה ושיערה הוורוד, איזו זכות הייתה לה לחשוב על הארי ורון והרמיוני כעל בני טיפש-עשרה? אבל הם היו צעירים ונאיביים כל כך), סיריוס נראה מעוּדד, לשם שינוי (היא זכרה שתמיד אהבה את חוש ההומור שלו, למרות שאיכשהו העציב אותה לחשוב שסיריוס נשאר ילד ושר מזמורי חג לבקביק כשכל האחרים גדלו), ואפילו סנייפ הגיע (והרתיח את כולם. זה לא הפריע לה. טונקס חשבה שהוא ברנש משעשע – לא שסנייפ היה מעריך את הסנטימנט). הם קלו מרשמלו באח והחליפו מתנות וטונקס כמעט שלא הרגישה אשמה על כך שבין קירותיו מכוסי העובש של גרימולד12 היא צוחקת ומחייכת ואילו בבית בפאתי נוטינג היל שוררת דממה. רק כשלכדה את מבטו של סיריוס מדי פעם בפעם, זכרה מדוע אמא שותקת (וכמו תמיד הייתה מבטיחה לעצמה להשתדל יותר, לנסות לענות לשם "נימפדורה" וללבוש את הסוודר הלבן המזעזע לארוחה המשפחתית הבאה).

היא תהתה היכן רמוס- מדוע הוא מתעכב ומתי יגיע. הנוער התגנב לקומה השנייה (טונקס חשדה שהילדים הבריחו אלכוהול לתוך הבית) וסנייפ וסיריוס נעלמו כדי להכאיב זה לזה עוד קצת (אולי עד שמישהו ישבר ויתפורר לאבק). טונקס מצאה את עצמה יושבת בחדר ההסבה האפלולי ומציצה בתיקהּ מדי פעם – קופסת הפרלינים הארוזה יפה התקווצ`צ`ה ונטיף ורוד של מרשמלו קלוי נמרח על הטי-שירט החדשה שלה. היא עיקמה את פניה. זה תמיד היה פחות נורא להיות מגושמת כשישבתְ וצחקתְ עם אנשים: היא החליפה פרצופים, הרמיוני וג`יני התבוננו בה בהשתאות וכולם אכלו ופיזרו פירורים על השטיח. אבל אחר כך נשארתְ עם חולצה מלוכלכת ולמרות שהבטחת לעצמך שזה לא משנה, עדיין הרגשת קצת פחות אישה בגלל זה. זה היה טיפשי. היא כמעט הקימה את עצמה ופסעה אל האח כששמעה את דלת הכניסה נפתחת.

רוח כפורית נשבה מבחוץ ונשאה פתותי שלג פנימה. טונקס עקבה אחרי השלג שנמס על המרצפות, וחייכה וצחקה כשהרימה את פניה להתבונן ברמוס. הוא ניצב בפתח הבית, צעיפו מסתיר את פניו, ונאבק בדלת שסירבה להיסגר. "אממ, אתה צריך-" היא שלפה את שרביטה וסגרה את הדלת באמצעות לחש פשוט.

רמוס ניקה את גרונו. כשסומק מציף את פניה, הבחינה טונקס כי כנף מעילו נלכדה בין הדלת לבין המשקוף.

"אני ממש מצטערת רמוס! תן לי לתקן את זה!"

"זה בסדר-" הוא חייך בנינוחות וטונקס תהתה כיצד הוא תמיד מצליח להראות כה שלו. "הנה."

"הו." היא לכסנה אליו מבט. נדמה היה לה כי עיניו מרצדות במשובה, אבל הדבר נדמה... כה נערי וחסר-אחריות ולא-צפוי מצידו של גבר בן שלושים-ושש. היא עקמה את פניה. "חשבנו שתגיע מוקדם יותר."

"אני מצטער, נימפָ-טונקס. היו סידורים שאילצו אותי להתעכב."

"אה." היא העבירה יד בשיערה הקצר. "טוב, לא נורא. הארי שאל עליך- וסיריוס. אממ, הם השאירו את המתנות שלך בצד. עשינו דברים נבזיים עם מרשמלו-" חיוך רחב האיר את פניה, "אני חושבת שנשאר קצת, אני יכולה להכין לך- אממ. אם אתה רוצה."

"אני אשמח."

טונקס מצמצה. "אני יכולה גם להכין את זה בשוקו אם אתה מעדיף."

"מרשמלו קלוי יהיה מצוין."

"הו." היא השפילה את עיניה. "אה, בוא איתי, השארנו את השקית שם. אני מתכוונת, בחדר ההסבה." טונקס המתינה לראות האם הוא מצטרף אליה, שולחת לעברו מבטים קטנים, כמו לוודא כי הוא אכן שם. הם התיישבו מול האח (רמוס רכן להוסיף בול עץ נוסף ללהבות שהחלו לדעוך בינתיים) וטונקס שלתה את שקית המרשמלו שהתגלגלה אל מתחת לכורסה. הוא נראה שאנן כחתול – יושב אל מול הקמין במעיל טוויד מרופט ומכרסם את נתחי המרשמלו שהגישה לו בחורה בשיער ורוד. היא חייכה.

"אז, אה, עם מי עשית את החג?"

"עם מטילדה. החולדה שלי," מיהר להוסיף נוכח המבט התמה בעיניה של טונקס.

היא מהרה לשלוף שיפוד חרוך מבין הלהבות. "אתה מגדל חולדה?"

"ובכן, אני לא בטוח שזו ההגדרה המדויקת. מטילדה היא חולדה שגרה בדירה שלי. אנחנו חולקים מזון, מדי פעם." 

"הו. זה נשמע נחמד. תמיד רציתי כלב – לא שיש לי משהו נגד חולדות – אבל אמא..." טונקס משכה בכתפיה.

הוא הנהן בהבנה. "את לא חסרה לה בחג?"

"זה לא... זה לא כזה עניין גדול." טונקס החליקה פיסת מרשמלו מבעבעת מעל קיסם לוהט וכמעט כוותה את עצמה. "הייתי אתמול, ו, אמ, היה נחמד. שקט. נחמד. רוצה עוד מרשמלו?"

הוא קיבל את החטיף בשתיקה. היא רצתה לספר על אלבום מזמורי החג שמצאה בחנות מוגלגית צבעונית; אבא הניח את ארך הנגן על הפטפון הישן ואמא ריחפה בסלון, מנמיכה את הווליום מעט בכל פעם עד שבסוף הערב הפכה שירת המקהלה למזמור חרישי ברקע. אבל רמוס לא שאל וטונקס לא יכלה לכדרר את הפחד והגעגועים שלה לקמע ולדחוף אותם לתוך כף-ידו.

הוא היה נבוך משהו כשקם לבסוף והודה שעליו לחפש את סיריוס. שבוע לאחר מכן, נוכחה שהפרלינים עדיין בתיק הגב שלה והיא הניחה אותם באחד מארונות המטבח של גרימולד 12, בתקווה שימצא ויאכל את השוקולד.

הם נפגשו שוב כשהתלוותה אליו לשלוף מידע מהארכיונים של משרד הקסמים. הפקידה בלשכה לתיעוד ותיוג חפצים קסומים ניפחה מסטיק במגוון צורות (טונקס התרשמה במיוחד ממטאטא הקווידיץ` שהתפוצץ על אפה הפחוס). היא העיפה בהם מבט משועמם כשהתייצבו לפני הדלפק.

"איך אני יכולה לעזור לכם?"

טונקס הניחה לרמוס להסדיר את ענייניהם וכמעט איבדה את עצמה בפרוספקט צבעוני ("משרד הקסמים זקוק לך!") כשהמכשפה הצעירה השיבה לרמוס את תעודת הזיהוי שלו. "מצטערת, אדוני. אין לנו רישוי ליצורי אופל-" פניה נאטמו כמו תריס שמישהו הגיף, והיא התרחקה בפחד מהדלפק. דמבלדור (הוא היטיב את משקפיו על גשר אפו, מרצין לפתע) הזהיר את טונקס כי דברים כאלה עשויים להתרחש ועליה לשמור על קור-רוח. היא זכרה את אמא, משתהה במטבח כשסיריוס הביא את חבריו לבקר בבית שבנוטינג היל, וסומק עז הכתים את לחייה.  _ טיפשה טיפשה טיפשה. _

"הוא איתי," פלטה במהירות, "אנחנו כאן ביחד-" אצבעותיה הסתבכו משך רגע ארוך בין קפלי גלימתה, "הנה." תג ההילאים המוזהב ריצד באור הלפידים. הפקידה נראתה מסויגת, אך היא טפחה בשרביטה על התג והמתינה בעת שטיסן נייר ריחף את דרכו מחוץ למחלקה.

"זה בתהליכים," פלטה לחלל האוויר.

רמוס הנהן. "תודה לך."

טונקס בלעה גוש של מרירות, משפילה מבט אל כפות ידיה. הייתה לה חברה בשם אנני מק`קייל שהפגינה נגד ניסויים בחיות, בעד מתן זכויות שוות לעובדים זרים וסירבה לאכול בשר. טונקס החליפה את צבע שיערה מטורקיז לורוד לאדום וסייעה לאנני לשלוח מכתבי מחאה למשרד הקסמים (אנני הייתה מנסחת אותם וטונקס העתיקה בקפדנות), אבל היא לא עשתה מספיק, לא התקוממה מספיק. נימפדורה טונקס הייתה מטמורפמגית ואף דעה קדומה לא יכלה לדקור אותה. כשהשתרכה בעקבות רמוס לופין לתוך הגנזך מעלה האבק של משרד הקסמים, חשבה שאולי מגיע לה להתבוסס באשמה הזו.

אצבעותיה ריחפו על קופסה מאובקת והיא יכלה לשמוע את לופין מעיין ברשימה קטלוגית מטרים אחדים אחוריה – נוכחות שקטה, רגועה. בלתי-מופרעת.

"נימפדורה-"

היא קפצה בבהלה, שוכחת לעוות את פניה למשמע השם השנוא. " כן?"

זוג משקפיים הצלו על עיניו. הוא נראה רציני במפתיע. "זו לא אשמתך."

"כן, זו כן."

משך השבוע שלאחר מכן, הציב אותה קינגסלי בגרימולד 12 ("דמבלדור צריך את הממצאים מהארכיון") וטונקס מצאה את עצמה מחטטת בארונות המטבח בחיפוש אחר שקיקי תה. סיריוס שתה אך ורק את הקפה המקולל שלו, והתה שהביאה מולי מ"העשבייה של נורינגטון" אזל במהלך פגישת המסדר האחרונה. 

היא נאנחה, סוגרת את דלת הארון, בשעה שרמוס נכנס למטבח. הוא נשא בידו קופסת פח קטנה.

"תה?"

שפתיה של טונקס נפשקו בחיוך רחב והיא מהרה לעוט על הקופסה המעוטרת. היא פתחה את המכסה בזהירות, מרחרחת את העשבים שנחו בפנים. "ארל גריי!"

רמוס חייך, כמעט בביישנות (המחשבה הייתה כה שערורייתית שטונקס הדפה אותה לירכתי מוחה) והתיישב אל השולחן.

היא חלטה להם תה, כמעט ושוברת צלחת כשחיפשה קערית להניח בה ערמה של ביסקוויטים טריים ("אני מסרבת להניח לפרא האדם הזה לגווע ברעב," הכריזה מולי וויזלי, "אפילו אם הוא נורא רוצה"). פעם היו ספלי חרסינה דקיקים בבית בנוטינג היל ואמא ריחפה בין האורחים כששיערה נופל על כתפיה בגלים של זהב וערמון. בגיל חמש חשבה טונקס כי אנדרומדה היא האישה המלכותית והיפה ביותר בעולם. זה היה קצת כמו בית, להתנועע במטבח של גרימולד 12 ולהאזין לפיית הקומקום נוקשת בצלצול קריסטלי כנגד שפתו של ספל חרסינה. לצפות ברמוס לופין מושיט יד לקחת ביסקוויט, להציע: "עוד?" ולהגיד: "בבקשה."

היא הסמיקה כשנוכחה שעיניו הענבריות נחות עליה והתיישבה בזהירות אל השולחן, חוששת להפיל או להפוך משהו. "אממ..." טונקס ניקתה את גרונה. "מזג האוויר יפה היום."

רמוס הרים את גבתו. "אפור, גשום ונעים."

"אה, הו." היא הציצה בעד חלון המטבח אל הרקיע המעונן. "יום יפה להתכרבל במיטה." היא מצאה את עצמה חושבת על גורדי (הוא שלח לה מדי פעם אימיילים עם לינקים לאתרים של חיות ומכוניות מצחיקות), וחייכה. "במיוחד כשיש עם מי." 

טונקס הייתה מופתעת לשמוע אותו צוחק. "ובכן, הרבה זמן עבר מאז הפעם האחרונה. ואנשי-זאב-" הוא משך בכתפיו. "אנחנו לא מבוקשים במיוחד."

"היא הייתה טיפשה." טונקס חשה בלסתותיה מתהדקות והתאמצה להפריד אותן. שקט השתרר במטבח העתיק והיא זעה באי-נוחות, מתאמצת לברור את המילים הנכונות. "הפקידה במשרד הקסמים, היא לא הייתה הוגנת. אנשים מקובעים מדי- הם לא יודעים מה הם אומרים, מה הם חושבים." היא מתחה את אצבעותיה והאזינה למפרקים שבים למקומם בקול פקיקה. "זה לא צריך להיות ככה. אנשים מפחדים מכל מה שהם לא. מכל מי שהוא אחר- גם ממני..."

רמוס הנהן, והיא תהתה לרגע האם הוא בוחר את תפקיד המאזין כסוג של ברירת מחדל, על מנת שלא יצטרך לדבר.

"כשהייתי בהוגוורטס- זה היה מפריע לילדים האחרים. הם לא אמרו, אבל..." היא גלגלה את עיניה, "הייתי יודעת כשזה לא הצחיק אותם. את  _ מי _ זה לא מצחיק. הייתה מישהי ברייבנקלו, היא הייתה קוראת לי ליצן כי היא לא... היא לא ידעה איך לאכול אותי." היא בחנה לרגע את כפות ידיה. "אני לא ליצן."

"אני יודע."

"זה טוב. כי אני לא חושבת שאתה מפלצת."

רמוס, מצידו האחר של השולחן, נראה מופתע. הוא הניח את ספל התה שלו, מקפיד למקם את הכוס בדיוק במרכז הצלחת, והישיר אליה את עיניו. "אנשים אחרים לא רואים את זה ככה."

"אני לא אנשים אחרים."

חיוך קטן ריצד בזווית פיו. כאילו חשב שהיא ילדה מרדנית שמתעקשת בכוונה.

"אני לא."

"אני מעריך את זה."

היא נאבקה בדחף לחרוץ לו לשון. "יופי."

טונקס לא ראתה את בלטריקס לסטריינג` מאז הייתה בת שמונה ואמא ירדה לפתוח את הדלת באישון לילה. היא הצטנפה בראש גרם המדרגות, חרישית כחתול, והשקיפה אל ההול הקטן. מוקדם יותר, צפתה בינשופים שהתעופפו בשמי הערב ושתקה כשאמא חיבקה אותה בכוח. אבא קיפל את מהדורת הערב של הנביא היומי ואמר: "זה נגמר אנדרומדה. אנחנו בטוחים עכשיו. זה נגמר." אבל אמא פרצה בבכי ורצה במעלה המדרגות וטונקס שמעה את דלת חדר השינה נטרקת. אמא מעולם לא טרקה דלתות.

פניה של בלטריקס לסטריינג` היו צנומים ועיניה היו מוארות באורח מוזר (כאילו לכדו שביבי אור תועה). היא תפסה את פרקי ידיה של אמא באצבעות עכביש דקיקות ולא הרפתה משך זמן ארוך. אמא אמרה: "אני מצטערת בלה," ובלטריקס לסטריינג` אמרה: "את יכולה לשמור את ההתנצלויות שלך לעצמך." ואז אבא בא ולקח אותה והיא לא ראתה יותר את בלטריקס לסטריינג` עד הלילה הרה האסון במחלקת המסתורין.

אמא מעולם לא דיברה על כך (ואבא הזהיר אותה שלא לומר דבר). כששאלו אותה חברות מניין באה (מריבל, שכל אחיה הגדולים התמיינו לרייבנקלו, התוודתה בפניהן ש"דוד שלי תמך באוכלי המוות לפני שהארי פוטר חיסל את אתן-יודעות-מי", ואנני הייתה סקוטית למחצה), נהגה טונקס לתאר את הבית עם הגג הירוק, אמא שהשאירה אוכל לחתולי השכונה, ואב פקיד במשרד הקסמים. לא היו לה זיכרונות-צללים מהבית בכיכר-גרימולד, של אצולה מעלת אבק בתוך ציורי-שמן. היא ידעה שפעם הייתה לאמא משפחה, ונער צעיר עם עיניים אפורות הניף אותה באוויר והרכיב אותה על האופנוע שלו. היא לא הקדישה לכך מחשבה נוספת עד היום שבו פגשה את סיריוס שהפך לצל חיוור של עצמו, וטונקס תהתה אם לשם נעלמו חיוכיה של אמא; תלויים בגלריה בלתי-נראית של אנשים רדופים, חלולי-עיניים.

היא נזכרה בכך כשפגשה את בלטריקס לסטריינג` במחלקת המסתורין. לסטריינג` נראתה לה עצומה- נשית, מופרעת וגרוטסקית. טונקס זכרה, אחר כך (בעודה מדמדמת בין שינה לערות בבית החולים) שגם אמא הייתה יפה וגם הדודה השלישית, האחרת. אפילו סיריוס הצעיר היה יפה. היא עצמה לא הייתה יפה- היו לה פני לב ואף סולד ובחורים נהגו לומר עליה שהיא חמודה. אולי משפחת בלק הייתה מקוללת. טונקס נשכה את מפרקיי אצבעותיה וניסתה לבלוע את הדמעות. מסביב, יכלה לשמוע את נשימותיהם של החולים האחרים. הקדוש מנגו היה שקט עד כאב בשעה זו של הלילה.

היא התהפכה באי-שקט, מופתעת להיווכח כי לופין עדיין מנמנם על הכסא שלצד מיטתה. הוא ישב במהופך, זרועותיו משוכלות על פני המשענת וראשו מונח על פניהן. אפילו באור הירח, יכלה לראות את הצללים הכחולים שהתהוו תחת עיניו. היא תהתה מדוע איננו חוזר הביתה, אבל אולי לא היה לו לאן לחזור. לפעמים הזיכרונות היו הדבר המוחשי ביותר שהמתין לך. אבל טונקס זכרה את המבט היציב בעיניים החומות, את החיוך המתון, את ניד הראש השקול – אמא הלכה לאיבוד בין זיכרונותיה, אבל היא לא חשבה שרמוס היה אדם שחי בעבר או הניח להווה לנצח אותו. ואיכשהו, היא הייתה צריכה לסמוך על זה, כדי שלא לאבד את עצמה.

טונקס הושיטה את ידה בזהירות, נוגעת בשרוול מעילו המרופט. "רמוס...?"

הוא זע קלות, ממצמץ. "בוקר טוב."

טונקס לכסנה מבט אל החלון. ירח מכריס נשקף אליהם בעד הזגוגית.

הוא שפשף את עיניו והנהן. "שוקולד?"

טונקס התבוננה בו שולף חפיסה ממושמשת מבין קפלי גלימתו. עיניה התמלאו דמעות.

"טונקס...?" 

"מצטערת. אני לא יכולה לאכול שוקולד. לא עכשיו."

פעם היה נער צוחק שידע להשתנות לכלב, שיחק איתה בקווידיץ` ולימד אותה לקלל. היא רצתה לחשוב שסיריוס מת עם חיוך על שפתיו, למרות שזו לא הייתה יותר מאשליה רומנטית (וסיריוס עצמו כבר לא זכר את סיריוס הנער). היא הביטה ברמוס. הוא הניח קוביית שוקולד בפיו, מאפשר לה להתמוסס.

"אמא שלי תמיד הייתה דוחפת לי שוקולד לכיסים," אמר אחרי מספר שניות של שתיקה. "היא חשבה שאני שברירי והיא- היא לא ידעה איך לדבר אלי. אני חושב שהיא פחדה ממני.  _ אני מצטערת רמוס, קח שוקולד _ ." הוא שבר קובייה נוספת ולעס אותה באיטיות. "נתתי לסיריוס שוקולד ברכבת, בפעם הראשונה שנסענו להוגוורטס. מרת בלק לא הייתה נותנת להם ממתקים. הוא חשב שאני מנסה להציע לו שוקולד רפואי." רמוס קימט את מצחו. "אחר כך הוא אמר שאני מנסה לטפל באנשים במקום לדבר אליהם. אולי נעשיתי קצת כמו אמא שלי."

טונקס בלעה את רוקה. "אתה לא, אני לא- אתה מדבר אלי...-"

הוא חייך בעייפות. "תודה." רמוס קיפל את הנייר המרשרש ותחב את הטבלייה בחזרה לכיסו. לרגע, היה ניחוח השוקולד כה עז שטונקס יכלה לטעום אותו על שפתיה. היא רצתה לנחם אותו, לגעת בו- להציע לו משהו מוצק יותר ממתיקות חולפת של חלב ומשקעי קקאו. אבל רמוס רק היטיב את גלימתו והורה לה לחזור לישון.

היא החליטה שאבדן הוא דבר מוזר. הם לא קברו את סיריוס ומעט מאוד נאמר בנושא- אבל הארי התהלך בלסת חשוקה ואמא שטפה את האיפור מפניה ולבשה שחורים. היא לא ידעה אל מי או אל מה המשיכה אמא להתגעגע; לפעמים היה נדמה לטונקס שאמא מתגעגעת ומתאבלת מכח האינרציה. כשרמוס לקח את ידה ואמר לה שהכל יהיה בסדר, שאלה את עצמה האם ישנם אנשים כמו אנדרומדה וסיריוס בלק (שיום אחד פשוט נעצרים כמו שעון שחדל לתפקד), ולעומתם אנשים כמו רמוס – שממשיכים לחיות, כנגד כל הסיכויים.

הוא הקפיד למצוא אותה ביום שלפני היציאה למשימה ("לופין עוזב ביום ראשון," אמר קינגסלי, "אני לא יכול להגיד לך יותר מזה. תעשי לעצמך טובה ותמצאי ילד נחמד בגילך." – היא לא טרחה לתקן את הרושם). הוא נראה נבוך מעט כשבקש להחליף איתה מילה, כאילו חשש להשיג גבול בלתי-נראה כלשהו. 

"רמוס...? יש משהו שרצית לומר לי?"

הוא ניקה את גרונו. "כפי שאת יודעת- אני עוזב מחר."

טונקס הסיטה את עיניה.

"אני מקווה לחזור תוך- ארבעה שבועות לכל היותר."

לבה נקף והיא הנהנה בעגמומיות. "ארבעה שבועות זה הרבה זמן."

"אני- רציתי לומר..." המילים גוועו על דל שפתיו, וטונקס הרימה את עיניה. "כן?"

רמוס חייך. "נתראה?"

היא כבשה את אכזבתה. "תשמור על עצמך."

"אשתדל."

אוגוסט גרם לה לפתוח את החלונות ולתלות כבסים להתייבש באוויר הפתוח. אנשים הוציאו את כלביהם לטייל בהיידפארק והורים צעירים הוליכו עגלות מצחיקות. היא הייתה יוצאת לרוץ בבוקר, נעצרת ליד כלבים (היא אהבה במיוחד את הגדולים, בעלי המבע הנבון), מדברת אליהם ומלטפת אותם ואז ממשיכה עד לבריכת סרפנטינה, לצפות באווזים ובברבורים ששייטו כה וכה. רמוס עוד לא חזר וטונקס המתינה בקוצר רוח לידיעות שסיפק קינגסלי.

אנני מק`קייל התקשרה והזמינה אותה להפגין נגד שימוש בפרוות. טונקס חשבה שרק מישהי כמוה מבלה עם חברות בהפגנה נגד תעשיית האופנה העילית במקום במועדוני לילה או בבתי קפה.

אחר כך, כששכבו לישון בדירתה הקטנה של מק`קייל, שאלה את אנני אם זה לא מעייף, "להילחם כל הזמן." אנני רק חייכה ואמרה ש: "אני מצילה את העולם טיפה בכל יום." טונקס שתקה וחשבה על רמוס. 

היא הסתכלה על הירח – מתעגל ואז מתמעט לאיטו. היא דמיינה את רמוס לוגם תה ומכרסם שוקולד מתחת שמים פתוחים. המחשבה הצחיקה אותה. הוא אמר לה פעם: "לא ראיתי את הירח המלא בעיניים אנושיות מאז שהייתי ילד." וטונקס שאלה אם הוא לא מתגעגע. הוא אמר: "זה אחרת כשהירח מלא. הזאב יכול להעריך את זה יותר." קרני-ירח נפלו על מיטת בית-החולים. שקט השתרר ביניהם. "זה לא שאני לא מתגעגע," אמר לבסוף. "זה פשוט שאין טעם."

היא פתחה את החלון בליל הירח המלא. הערפיח הסתיר את הכוכבים אבל הירח ריחף, גלוי וברור, ברקיע השחור. היא עצמה עיניים, אצבעותיה מרחפות על מסגרת החלון, והאזינה לבלוז החרישי שהתנגן במורד הרחוב.

הסטודנט בדירה למטה חזר מטיול בפארק (היה לו פוינטר מעורב בכלב רוח שזכה לשם המזעזע "רקסי") והיא שמעה את טפיפותיו של רקס בחדר המדרגות. מישהו הדליק את האור בגרם המדרגות שטיפס לקומה השלישית וטונקס תהתה האם בא אורח לבקר את ג`ני בנטון והחתולים שלה (בעלת הבית איימה לגרש אותם בתדירות של אחת לשלושה חודשים). היא התמתחה קלות, והחליטה להחליף אלבום.

בון ג`ובי שר שאנחנו חיים על תפילה וטונקס הגבירה את הווליום ושרה איתו על ג`ינה וטומי והחלומות שלהם. המוסיקה הציפה את חלל הבית, עזה וקופצנית, וטונקס כמעט שלא שמעה את הדפיקה בדלת. היא הנמיכה את הווליום ("הרעש מפריע לסיר רוברט וולפול ולפיט האב," הסבירה ג`ני בהתנצלות) וניגשה לפתוח.

"רמוס!"

שיערו היה פרוע, בגדיו מאובקים והוא נראה כמי שזה עתה חזר מהדרך. מאחוריה, זרמו קרני ירח אל הדירה, ועיניו של רמוס היו שלוות ועייפות, כמו סיגריה של ערב. היא זכרה את אמא עומדת בפתח עם חלוק-בית ואבא מסיר את כובעו, מנקה את רגליו על השטיחון ורוכן לנשק ללחייה. רמוס חייך, וטונקס, מבלי לחשוב, פשטה את זרועותיה וחיבקה אותו. אבק הדרכים היה שקוף ודקיק על עורה, והגבר שמתחת לבגדים הבלויים התרכך באיטיות, כאילו היה חוט שהעביר זרם חשמלי ממנו אליה. היא הרימה את פניה והוא נשק לה, וזה היה וולטאז` וזה היה חשמל – בהיר וממוקד ומסנוור.

אחר כך היו מילים שקטות וליטופים רכים (רמוס חיטט בערימת הדיסקים שלה, צחק והשמיע את הביטלס). היא עצמה את עיניה, ופיו שריחף בעיקול צווארה לחש לה על חול ישֵן, על ענן שותק וחיוך של רוח.


End file.
